outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
USS Odyssey/Common Code words
Common Code words There are several hundred Starfleet code words used to describe specific conditions. In addition, members of starship crews and Intelligence command create numerous passwords to validate their identities. One of the most common sets of code words, known and used by almost all Starfleet Command personnel, uses the names of colors. Officially designated as the SFC.CDL 421/223, this set is informally and appropriately enough as the Standardized Color Code list. It is a low SECLAR code, used mostly for convenience or in situations where speed and some element of secrecy is needed. It is not designed for relaying technical information or details of a highly complex nature. Instead, it is commonly used by landing parties to convey certain conditions regarding their status. 25 of the more common terms included in this code list are given below. *'Condition Amber' - An emergency situation may be developing. Have transporter technicians and Security personnel on alert in all transporter rooms and the hanger bay. Stand by. *'Condition Black' - This code can be used for pre-arranging any specific message that might be needed during a particular mission. The landing party and senior officers decide what this message will mean, and change it before every landing party assignment. *'Condition Blue '- The landing party has suffered casualties (wounded or killed). Have transporter technicians and Medical Officers on alert in all transporter rooms and the hanger bay. Stand by. *'Condition Bronze' - Everything is going well, and the landing party plans on making another routine contact at the next scheduled check-in. *'Condition Brown' - This is an emergency. Beam up (or have a shuttle pick up) the landing party at the communicators current coordinates immediately. *'Condition Copper' - The landing party will be out of communication for a short time. Contact the landing party at the next scheduled check in. *'Condition Crimson' - The starship should prepare for the possibility of trouble, including combat situations. Take no offensive action unless fired upon. Maintain all necessary defenses. *'Condition Cyan' - An emergency situation may be developing. No one else is allowed to beam down or land by shuttle under any condition. Stand By. *'Condition Gold' - The landing party has made contact with hostile life forms (Klingons, Romulans or others) . Beam everyone up, and hold all non landing party personnel in transporter stasis until the landing party arrives. Dispatch Security Officers to the transporter room. *'Condition Green' - The landing party is in danger, but the starship's crew should NOT attempt a rescue. Take no direct, obvious action. General Order Number 1'Starfleet General Order Number One:' "No starship may interfere with the normal development of any alien life or society." is in effect. *'Condition Grey' - The landing party has been captured and the starship's crew should attempt a rescue. Use any amount of force, including bombarding the planet with starship weapons fire. *'Condition Indigo' - Do NOT make contact with the landing party under any conditions until further orders. *'Condition Ivory' - The landing party has been captured and the starship crew is free to attempt a rescue. Use the minimum amount of force necessary. General Order Number 1 is NOT in effect for this situation. *'Condition Magenta' - Stand by for change of orders. *'Condition Maroon' - There may be an intruder, impostor, or other undesirable person or object aboard the starship. Go to General Quarters 1 (Intruder Alert). *'Condition Mauve' - Abandon the landing party immediately. The starship is to leave orbit and travel at maximum warp to the nearest Starbase. All members of the landing party are to be considered Killed in Action (KIA). *'Condition Olive' - This world (installation, starship, or wherever the landing party is) has been exposed to an extreme medical disaster. It is to be quarantined, effective immediately. No other starships are to be allowed into or out of the area. Use any degree of force necessary to maintain a blockade. If necessary, request reinforcements from Starfleet Command. No one else is allowed to beam down or land by shuttle under any circumstances. *'Condition Orange' - This is an emergency. Beam up (or have a shuttle pick up) the landing party at the per-arranged coordinates. If no coordinates were planned in advance, then beam up (or pick up) the landing party at the coordinates where the landing party initially beamed down (or landed). *'Condition Silver' - An emergency situation may be developing. If the landing party does not respond at the next scheduled check in, begin surface and orbital sensor search procedures. Search parties and shuttle craft may be used if other circumstances permit. *'Condition Red '- The starship should go to Red Alert. Raise the shields, arm weapons, and take all precautions to protect the starship. Leave orbit and abandon the landing party. The landing party is considered expendable, the starship is not. *'Condition Tan '- The starship should warp out of surface based weapons or communications range (to roughly 250,000 KM) and remain there. Return to orbit in time to make the next scheduled check in. *'Condition Violet' - Members of the landing party have become separated. Beam up (or have a shuttle pick up) everyone at these coordinates right now, and have search parties standing by in the transporter rooms and hanger bay. *'Condition White '- The landing party has been captured, but no rescue efforts are to be made. The starship is to leave orbit and immediately report back to its appropriate starbase. All members of the landing party are to be considered Killed or Missing in Action. *'Condition Yellow '- The starship should go to Yellow Alert. Raise shields and take all defensive precautions. Leave orbit and abandon the landing party if necessary. Make contact at the next scheduled check in. ::